


Dangerous Game

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "Oh, the devil's to blame, and the angels proclaim it's a dangerous game..."





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Elisabeth das Musical  
> Pairing: Elisabeth ("Sisi")/Der Tod (Death)  
> Footage: Essen 2002  
> Cast: Pia Douwes as Elisabeth, Uwe Kröger as der Tod  
> Song: "Dangerous Game" from Jekyll & Hyde  
> Program: Sony Vegas Pro 13.0


End file.
